Heart of the Snake
by Jakotsu1
Summary: *Updated! More Rin and Jakotsu !* Rin has melted Sesshoumaru's human-hating heart, can she melt Jakotsu's women-hating heart, too? *NOT A JAKOTSU x RIN FIC (cuz Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu would kill me! ^.^;;;)* Plz R&R!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Heart of the Snake  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rin watched Sesshoumaru as she rode on Ah-Un's back. Once again, Sesshoumaru was seeking revenge upon Naraku, and Rin happily followed. Long silver hair cascading down the demon lord's back and a toad demon clad with a brown outfit were all she saw. She had been wandering in this world with Sesshoumaru since her life was returned to her, and Rin has not been harmed ever since. Clearly, Rin had a slight, if not more, impact on the heavy distaste of humans of Sesshoumaru, occasionally, he seems rather fond of the little human girl.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama? When are going to stop for the night? Rin is getting hungry," came Rin's quiet question.  
  
Jaken walked right into Sesshoumaru when he abruptly stopped in his tracks in a field full of tall grass. Specks of light zipping everywhere, the slight breeze blew the blades of green grass, decorated with fragrant wild flowers that swayed in the breeze. Rin couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Ah, gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" the short little demon blurted out.  
  
"We will stop here for tonight. Rin, go look for your food."  
  
"Hai!" Rin complied immediately, and ran off towards the dense woods with her arms spread out, as if she were a bird soaring freely in the star- studded sky.  
  
"Jaken, go with her," Sesshoumaru added, after he saw the little girl disappear into the woods.  
  
"But Sesshoumaru-sa-" Jaken was cut off with a deadly glare.  
  
  
  
A few miles off, three men were approaching them, gradually. The trio each had peculiar markings on their face. One with a dark purple cross placed on his forehead, the other with two purple stripes falling down under each eye, and the third with a more intricate design, two fuschia stripes going upwards and ending by splitting into two above his eyebrows and a symbol of the same color placed on his forehead. These were none other than the remaining members of the Shichinin-tai.  
  
"Ano, Bankotsu-ooaniki, where are we staying tonight? I'm getting tired," Jakotsu asked, sick of walking all day, and no sign of that cute Inuyasha or that sexy monk.  
  
"You should really stop complaining," stated Renkotsu.  
  
"We'll stop in those woods over there," Bankotsu pointed to the deep forest just a mile ahead.  
  
  
  
"Rin, are you done yet??? Sesshoumaru-sama does not like to wait!" Jaken scolded, for the fifth time.  
  
By now, she had learned from Sesshoumaru to ignore Jaken at times like these. Rin was picking the ripe berries off of the bush, when she saw a patch of wild flowers. All she thought of was to gather the prettiest of them all, and give them to Sesshoumaru. The patch was a little ways off, but with the light from the fireflies to guide her, she skipped her way happily to the wild flowers.  
  
  
  
"Jakotsu, go see what you can find to eat," Renkotsu ordered, while lighting up the fire.  
  
The trio had reached a nice secluded place in the large forest, and had settled for the night. Bankotsu was sitting at the base of a tree, facing his two companions, cleaning Banryuu. Renkotsu had found some suitable wood for the fire, and Jakotsu followed his order, and went off into the woods to find dinner.  
  
  
  
"Jaken-sama, do u think Sesshoumaru-sama would like a blue flower or a pink flower?" Rin innocently asked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama does not like flowers, you stupid little girl! And we should be getting back now, Sesshoumaru-sama does NOT like to wait!!!" Jaken repeated.  
  
Rin automatically disregarded Jaken's comment, and picked both the blue and pink flower, just in case. She continued to pick out the most beautiful of the patch when a horrifying cry of an animal rang throughout the forest. Jaken had just turned around, when Rin gone off towards the direction of the cry, leaving the berries and flowers she had gathered behind. She knew whatever the animal was, it was in pain. Rin had seen many animals killed while she was living in her village, and she would always beg the villagers not to, but they paid no heed. She had always had an unexplainable compassion for any creature in need, be it demon or animal.  
  
  
  
Slashing the wild boar one final time to make sure it was dead, Jakotsu picked up the boar. The wild boar had fought fiercely for his life, but to no avail. Jakotsu held up the boar by its two hind legs, and inspected it with his naive curious look in his emerald eyes. He turned the boar around slightly, baring the large slash that drove deep into the boar's back. Jakotsu sighed disappointedly.  
  
"For the hard fight u put me up with, you turn out to be quite the small boar. Renkotsu-aniki won't be very happy..." Jakotsu spoke, partly to himself, and partly to the blood stained carcass, that was the boar.  
  
"KYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
So, should I continue this or just call it a failure and quit? Please review!!! Anything comment or critism is welcome!!! ^.^;;;  
  
. 


	2. Chapter 2

Heart of the Snake  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jakotsu jumped at the sudden scream that pierced through the silence of the night. With her hands cupping her cheeks, Rin was staring wide-eyed at the bloodied animal being held by someone, whom she could not quite make out in the darkness, but she didn't care. Her brown eyes full of tears were glued to the poor dead boar. Crimson blood was dripping onto the ground, as were her unrestrainable tears. She started drowning herself in tears. Rin's heart was breaking from the sight of the dead boar. She could not stand seeing anything die. Watching her whole family being massacred by bandits before her eyes was enough death to last her a lifetime.  
  
Jakotsu, on the other hand, was still standing there, with the bloodstained boar in his grasp, staring at the little sobbing girl. He was still trying to understand why a little girl was here in the first place, not to mention why she was crying her eyes out. This little girl was wearing a checkered kimono with the usual sash. He could not quite make out the colors of the kimono in the darkness, but she appeared to be a normal little girl. 'Why would a little girl be out so late at night? There's not village within miles of here. And why is she crying? Is she lost? But she IS a female. She's so revolting. I should just kill her and go back to Renkotsu-aniki. Or would Bankotsu-ooaniki want me to bring her back to him?'  
  
"Oy, little girl, what're you- would you stop crying?" Jakotsu finally managed to blurt out.  
  
Rin calmed a little, rubbed her eyes, and looked at Jakotsu with mournful, blood-shot eyes. She didn't know what to do now. She got a better look at this stranger, and found a very feminine-looking man, with purple stripes down his face. He wore a kimono with repeating design on it, a sash to hold the kimono to him at his waist, and a shawl around his shoulders. Rin was sure this was not an ordinary village, nor a normal person. 'Should I run back to Sesshoumaru-sama? But she wanted to ask this strange person so many questions. Who is he? Why does he have stripes on his face? Is he from around here? Why did he kill the boar?' Curiosity overwhelmed her, and she stayed where she was.  
  
"What're you doing here?" Jakotsu continued, seeing that the girl had suppressed her tears.  
  
"Rin.... *sniff* ... Rin heard... so.. *sniff*... Rin came..." Rin replied, not making much sense to Jakotsu.  
  
"Huh? Heard what?" Jakotsu had his naive confused look back on his face once more.  
  
Rin became bolder, when she realized that this stranger does not seem to be as horrible as she thought. Rin always gave everyone a second chance, and could always find the best qualities of someone. She pointed to the carcass that was still being held upside down by Jakotsu, whom had forgotten about it in his midst of confusion. By, now the blood had made a little pool on the ground below the boar, which Rin noticed. She began getting a bad feeling in her stomach. Rin also thought she should say something, so not to be rude.  
  
"The boar..." she added, "..it screamed, so I came."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why?" Rin looked to the ground, searching for something that was never there.  
  
"Eh?" Jakotsu said, with his usual glint of confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Why did you kill it?" Rin asked quietly, almost in a whisper. She gradually lifted her face, and looked Jakotsu in his wondering eyes with her innocent brown ones. Visions of her family's death came flashing back to her. She had had nightmares about her family's death often while she was still living in the village, but lately, since Rin had been traveling with Sesshoumaru, the nightmares had lessened, and more pleasant dreams took over her subconscience.  
  
"Eh? To eat, of course." Jakotsu answered in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone. He thought that question was rather stupid. 'Why else would I kill a dumb animal?' Jakotsu could not think of any other possible reasons one would kill an animal other than to eat it. He began questioning this little girl's intelligence.  
  
"But why? You can eat other things, like fruits and vegetables. Why did you kill it? You didn't have to kill it..." Rin argued, with her parents and older brother still in mind. She was really tired of all this unnecessary death. She did not understand why people killed when it wasn't necessary, especially when it was never necessary. Didn't anybody realize how valuable life is? How it felt to die?  
  
"Well, I want to eat it. It's not as if this boar was worth this much trouble, but it's all I got. And, there are no fruits or anything like that around here, but Bankotsu-ooaniki and Renkotsu-aniki wouldn't like it anyways," Jakotsu was getting annoyed. He wanted to get back, but now he really did not want to bring a nuisance like her back with him. Jakotsu was preparing to end this little brat's life, when his train of thought was interrupted.  
  
Rin's eyes lit us, something Jakotsu had just mentioned struck her and gave her an idea, "Rin will show you where to look! Come with Rin! There's pretty flowers, too!"  
  
With that, Rin took Jakotsu's free hand into her small one, and dragged a quite surprised Jakotsu off in the direction from which she came. Jakotsu with the boar still gripped in his other hand was clumsily trying to keep up with the little brat, whose spirit seems to have uplifted quite a bit. 'Where the hell is she taking me?!'  
  
Well, Rin has decided to take charge. Sorry my chapters are so short, but I promise the next one will be longer, even if I have to write the whole story. MOOHAHAHAHA ... (but I probably won't) Flames and comments are both welcome! ^.^ So PLEASE R&R!!! * Begs for reviews some more... ok, maybe not.* ^.^;;; 


End file.
